Nation Admin Code
This is ONE of THREE supreme documents of The Council of Nations Nation Admin Code I. Towns 1. To found a town you must pay $5000. 2. A town is required to have: a) At least a population of 2 players b) A mayor c) A system of municipal government 3. When a town is registered, it may start with 2000 blocks worth of claim. 4. Towns cannot be founded 100 or less blocks near another town, unless given written permission from the other town. 5. Towns do not have to be a part of a nation, however they will not have the same benefits of a town that is in a nation. 6. Towns that are not in a nation can expand their land by paying $2 per block. 7. Towns must outline their borders. 8. Towns must register all residents on the registry discord channel. 9. Towns can only expand to land that is connected to them. With thereof the exception. a) Towns consisting of multiple islands must have bridges connecting each other. 10. Residents of the town may enter whenever they want, unless specified otherwise by the town. II. Nations 1. To register a nation you must pay $20,000 2. A nation is required to have: a) At least one town b) At least a population of 8 players c) A leader or leader(s) d) A a constitutional outlining, in detail, the powers of your government, and the relationship between nation and town e) A list of laws f) A town selected as their capital d) A colour that represents the nation 3. A player cannot manage more than one nation at once. 4. Nations will have their own discord channels for their general citizen chat, their laws, and one for their election or legislature(if their government outline includes one). 5. Towns that are in a nation may expand their land for $1 per block. 6. If a nation has two or more towns, towns in the nation may expand their land for $0.50 per block. 7. Each nation will have one representative in the CON Legislature. 8. Nations can found "colonies" which are small operation centres used for resource collection and other economic and exploration purposes. It costs $1000 to found a colony. 9. Colonies begin with 1000 blocks of land, however they cannot be expanded. Colonies cannot be 500 or less blocks near another town or colony. 10. Colonies only serve the purpose of protecting land 11. Colonies must be clearly outlined with signs stating the nation owning it. 12. Colonies will cease to exist after 3 months upon its founding date. Colonies can however be saved, if a nation wants to pay the $5000 to found a town in their location. 13. Nations cannot own more than 8 colonies at once. 14. Citizens of a nation may enter any town or colony under the nation's rule, unless specified otherwise by the nation's government. 15. Nations must register all citizens on the registry discord channel. III. Diplomacy 1. Towns are generally not involved in international diplomacy. Towns cannot make treaties or form unions. 2. Nations can however, sign treaties such as alliances, defense-pacts, trade, etc. 3. If a treaty includes the clause "This treaty is protected under Section III, clause 3 and 4 of the Nation Admin Code" then the treaty will be protected under Universal Law. 4. Nations cannot violate treaties with the clause outlined in clause 3, if they do, nations will be held legally liable and can be taken to Primary Court. The Primary Court may fine treaty violators with a fine up to $25,000. 5. Nations cannot engage in troll-conflicts or fake "wars". It is still illegal for players to grief, steal, murder, etc. even if the nation is your "enemy". Wars can be done, but they must be legally conducted using the mechanics outlined in the External War Game Mechanic. IV. Citizenship and Residency 1. Players can be a resident of as many towns as they want, providing that the player lives in it. Players cannot be a resident of a town under a nation that they are not a citizen of. 2. Players can be a citizen of one nation for free. 3. Players can purchase a Dual-Resident License from the CON: a) Being a citizen of two nations will cost $750. b) Being a citizen of three nations will cost $1500. c) These prices and their validity may change if the CON Legislature decides to change it at any time. Players will not be refunded if it occurs. 4. Nations may issue "Tourist" passes for players to visit their nation at any time. These passes must have an expiry date, and they can only last for a month at most. 5. The population of nations will be calculated by their overall citizens. 6. If a player is a Dual-Citizen of two nations that are at war, they must resign their citizenship of one or they can choose to leave both